Amanecer en Pemberley
by dalpaengi
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si la tragedia llegara a la casa de los Bennet? Elizabeth deberá labrarse su futuro sirviendo en la casa del Sr. Darcy, donde comenzará a tener sentimientos por un hombre del que no debería enamorarse.
1. Encuentros inesperados

¡Hola a todos los fans de OyP!

Esta es mi primer intento en el mundo del fanfic de "Orgullo y prejuicio". He querido escribir una historia con un giro en el argumento y esto es lo que ha salido en el primer capítulo. Pido perdón de antemano si hay algún error en el escrito, porque a mí también me molesta encontrarlos al leer historias.

Ya sabemos que estos maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Jane Austen. Yo solo los uso para dejar volar mi imaginación.

¡Espero que os guste!

dalpaengi

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Elizabeth Bennet se despertó aquella mañana sobresaltada. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles que rodeaban la casa mientras las tenues luces anaranjadas del amanecer se colaban entre las cortinas en la ventana. Parecía una buena mañana para disfrutar de un largo paseo. Elizabeth aún acostumbraba a realizar largas caminatas a pesar de la tragedia que le había ocurrido dos meses atrás. Una tragedia de la que pensaba que no se recuperaría nunca.

A pesar de que aún era muy temprano, decidió ponerse su sombrero y abrigo y disfrutar del aire fresco de la mañana. Llevaba viviendo en las tierras de los Darcy apenas un mes, pero ya no podía imaginarse viviendo en otro lugar. Y es que la majestuosidad de la mansión no desmerecía en nada a los amplios jardines por los que Elizabeth paseaba cada mañana. Derbyshire era una tierra envidiable de la que ya se había enamorado.

Elizabeth salió a través del ala de los sirvientes al exterior, donde el canto de los pájaros se convertiría en su único compañero de viaje. Tras decidir tomar la ruta por la que acostumbraba a pasear todas las mañanas, Elizabeth se dispuso a caminar y disfrutar de la soledad que tanto bien le hacía desde el accidente. Desde aquella fatídica mañana que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

_Elizabeth regresaba a casa de su paseo matinal cuando a lo lejos divisó un humo negro que se elevaba en el cielo anaranjado. Alarmada, corrió en dirección a Longbourn, de donde parecía provenir el incendio. A medio camino comenzó a oír voces de hombres que gritaban: "¡agua!" y "¡ayuda!". Elizabeth continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que alcanzó la colina desde la que podría ver la casa con claridad. En ese momento, se paró en seco mientras su corazón se agitaba sin descanso._

_Longbourn no era ya más que un montón de llamas embravecidas que los hombres de la zona intentaban sofocar sin éxito con cubos cargados de agua. Desde tan lejos, Elizabeth no podía distinguir si entre aquellas gentes de encontraban los miembros de su familia. Necesitaba saber que su adorado padre, sus queridas hermanas y su madre con sus pobres nervios estaban bien, sin embargo, sus pies no respondían. _

_Por primera vez Elizabeth sintió verdadero miedo. Miedo a perderlo todo, a perder a su familia, su casa, su vida como siempre la había conocido. En aquel instante, momentos olvidados de su familia pasaron por su mente, como si de un sueño de tratase. Su padre haciendo bromas con su cooperación, su madre gritando cómo se iban a quedar sin nada si no conseguían un buen marido, sus hermanas pequeñas riendo y corriendo por la casa, Mary en el piano tocando una horrible melodía y Jane bordando un precioso nuevo pañuelo para Elizabeth. ¿Volvería a ver todo aquello? Ese temor a no hacerlo era el fatídico pensamiento que la mantenía en pie sin poder moverse. _

_Los gritos de los hombres la devolvieron a la realidad y por fin consiguió aglutinar el coraje para echar a correr hasta lo que hacía unas horas había sido su casa. A su llegada a la zona del siniestro, comenzó a toser frenéticamente, debido a la cantidad de humo que las llamas estaban produciendo. Comenzó a moverse alrededor sin una dirección precisa, tratando de encontrar una cara conocida que le pudiera explicar qué había sucedido. Finalmente, localizó a James, hijo del Sr. Lucas y hermano menor de su amiga Charlotte._

_—¡James! ¡James!__—gritó hasta alcanzarlo._

_James se giró al oír la llamada y en cuanto vio de quién se trataba sus ojos se abrieron atónitos antes de que su rostro se tornara pálido. __—Elizabeth, ¿dónde has estado?"_

_—Había salido a caminar como todas las mañanas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?__—preguntó Elizabeth alterada, intentando frenar su tos. __—¿Dónde está mi familia?"_

_—Primero salgamos de aquí.__— Propuso James mientras la guiaba a una zona donde el humo no alcanzaba. __—Uno de los trabajadores de mi padre dio la voz de alarma cuando vio las llamas sobre Longbourn._

_—¿Y mis padres y hermanas?__— Preguntó de forma histérica Elizabeth, intentando buscar sus caras entre la gente agolpada alrededor de la hacienda. _

_James miró al suelo nervioso. __—Nadie los ha visto salir. Se cree que quedaron atrapados dentro._

_—¡¿Qué?! __— gritó Elizabeth atónita antes de desplomarse al suelo. _

_Elizabeth nunca olvidaría aquella mañana. Los cuerpos de sus padres y sus hermanas no fueron nunca encontrados. Del accidente se dijo que el fuego fue ocasionado por una chimenea mal apagada. Mientras estaban durmiendo, el fuego se expandió rápidamente por la casa, construida en su mayoría de madera. Por ello, los Bennet no consiguieron salir nunca del edificio._

* * *

Elizabeth continuó caminando por los bellos jardines mientras recordaba con melancolía aquella mañana. Hacía justo dos semanas que conseguía recordarlo sin ponerse a llorar. Aquello la consolaba, aunque solo representara un granito de arena en su recuperación. Después de todo, tenía que ser positiva, ya que su futuro podría haber sido peor.

* * *

_—Oh, querida mía. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?__— Sollozó la Sr. Phillips mientras se limpiaba dramáticamente con su pañuelo. __—¡Sin familia, si fortuna y sin marido!_

_En otro tiempo Elizabeth se hubiera reído del dramatismo de su tía Phillips, muy similar al de su madre. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, justo después del adiós a su familia, la risa y alegría no eran un plato de buen gusto._

_—Podrías acudir a vivir con tus tíos en Londres si no se hubieran ido a las Américas.__— pronunció amargamente la mujer. _

_—Tía, no lo digas en ese tono. Mis tíos no podrían haber imaginado que esto fuera a suceder antes de partir. __— explicó Elizabeth._

_—Y yo… ¡pobre de mí, no puedo acogerte! __—exclamó la señora Phillips volviendo a sollozar._

_Elizabeth entendía este hecho a la perfección. Su tía Phillips vivía en una pequeña habitación rentada en la que realizaba alguna labor de costura para las vecinas. Viuda y sin fortuna, apenas podía mantenerse a sí misma. _

_—No se preocupe, tía. __—dijo Elizabeth antes de despedirse._

_Aquella tarde la pasó Elizabeth frente a las tumbas de su familia. A pesar de que no había ningún resto suyo dentro, Elizabeth apreciaba el gesto por parte de los Lucas, que habían sufragado todos los gastos del entierro simbólico. Antes de regresar a Meryton, decidió que no emplearía más tiempo de ese día en llorar. Ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, durante horas sin encontrar consuelo. Ahora tenía qué pensar qué hacer y dónde vivir el resto de sus días._

_A la llegada al pueblo acudió a la casa de té, donde se hizo con el "The Times" del día, dispuesta a buscar un empleo como ama de llaves, acompañante de alguna mujer rica o incluso sirvienta, debido a su escasa instrucción en labores de servidumbre. Ese día, sin embargo, los anuncios eran pocos y, en general, de mal aspecto. Cuando Elizabeth estaba a punto de darse por vencida, su mirada se dirigió a la última página de las ofertas, donde uno le llamó la atención._

_Residencia de la familia Darcy, Derbyshire_

_Se busca mujer joven para atender labores domésticas en la casa._

_No se requiere experiencia previa, pero sí una instrucción general en labores domésticas y buenos modales._

_Las interesadas envíen respuesta a la dirección que sigue._

_Elizabeth no conocía de nada a la familia Darcy, pero sí era el primer anuncio que especificaba claramente qué se pedía y quién sería la familia a la que atendería. En un arrebato de valor, Elizabeth se dirigió a la oficina de correos del pequeño pueblo, donde redactó una misiva dirigida al ama de llaves, como especificaba el anuncio. Elizabeth era consciente de la importancia de la carta, que intentó redactar mostrando sus habilidades y conocimientos._

_Una semana después de haber sido enviada, Elizabeth recibió respuesta a su misiva en casa de los Lucas, donde se había estado hospedando por insistencia de su amiga Charlotte y del padre de esta._

_Querida Srta. Bennet,_

_Estaríamos encantados de contar con sus servicios en la casa Darcy a la mayor brevedad posible. _

_Adjunto a la misiva envío billetes para el carruaje hasta la hacienda. _

_Esperando recibirla pronto, la saluda atentamente,_

_Sra. Reynolds_

* * *

Elizabeth aún recordaba los nervios que había sufrido a la llegada a la casa de los Darcy, sin duda la más bonita y elegante que había visto nunca. La Sra. Reynolds, ama de llaves, era una señora delgada de mediana edad, siempre con una sonrisa, que la había ayudado a integrarse y a realizar su labor desde el primer momento.

Desde aquel día, Elizabeth realizaba labores de limpieza en los cuartos del Sr. Darcy, a quien aún no había conocido. Al parecer, él y su hermana, la Srta. Darcy, estaban pasando una temporada en Londres antes de regresar a su casa para el invierno.

Elizabeth se había sorprendido de que la Sra. Reynolds le hubiera asignado tan pronto el cuidado de los aposentos y oficina del Sr. Darcy. Sin duda, uno de los puestos más importantes entre las sirvientas de la mansión. No en vano, estaba sirviendo al señor de la casa.

—La sirvienta anterior se marchó para casarse y en cuanto leí tu misiva sabía que serías la candidata ideal—, le había contestado a su pregunta la Sra. Reynolds, con una sonrisa misteriosa. —Algún día lo entenderás, querida Elizabeth.

Elizabeth seguía hoy día sin entenderlo, aunque esos pensamientos no le quitaban el sueño. Ya que hoy no había traído una novela para leer, decidió seguir por el camino principal del jardín, a pesar de que no era su costumbre, ya que prefería caminar por uno de los senderos secundarios y leer bajo uno de los robustos robles del jardín. El camino de barro por el que continuó estaba rodeado por árboles que se cruzaban de un lado a otro, hecho que hacía que la ruta pareciera un túnel.

Elizabeth seguía inmiscuida en sus propios pensamientos, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, cuando escuchó a lo lejos los relinchos de un caballo. Elizabeth se paró en seco. Era un sentimiento irracional, pero siempre le habían asustado esos animales desde que se había caído de pequeña de un pony mientras su padre la enseñaba a montar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el caballo alcanzó el sendero, montado por un jinete vestido completamente de negro.

Elizabeth reaccionó justo en el momento en que el animal la alcanzaba para hacerse a un lado, aunque tropezó con las faldas de su vestido y cayó al suelo. El jinete, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella se hizo a un lado.

—¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?— Oyó Elizabeth tras de sí. Al parecer, el jinete por fin se había percatado de su presencia y se había detenido.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe. —Murmuró Elizabeth mientras intentaba incorporarse.

El jinete se acercó a donde se encontraba y, agachándose a su altura, le ofreció su mano.

—Déjeme ayudarla a incorporarse. — insistió el jinete en una voz profunda que impresionó a Elizabeth.

En ese mismo momento Elizabeth levantó la vista, encontrándose en primer lugar con un par de ojos azules como el mar. El jinete era un hombre joven y tremendamente apuesto, tuvo que conceder Elizabeth. Su pelo negro parecía completamente despeinado por el aire, pero su semblante permanecía serio e intacto y sus rasgos, prominentes y perfectamente simétricos, impresionaron a Elizabeth.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó confundido el apuesto desconocido al no recibir respuesta.

—Oh, sí, sí. No se preocupe. —exclamó al fin Elizabeth mientras se incorporaba con su ayuda. Su mano, desnuda al igual que la suya, parecía transportar electricidad.

—Iba pensando en otros asuntos y no la vi aproximarse.— explicó el hombre con un semblante tranquilo mientras soltaba la mano de Elizabeth, haciéndola sentir vacía.

Elizabeth se sonrojó al pensar en sus irracionales sentimientos hacia este extraño. —No se preocupe, yo también estaba distraída, ¿señor…?

El extraño sonrió levemente, al parecer entretenido por su intento de saber su nombre. -—Darcy. ¿Y usted es?

Nada más oír pronunciar su nombre, Elizabeth se quedó helada. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de pensar en este extraño como un hombre atractivo y hacerse ilusiones? Este hombre era el dueño de todo lo que pisaba. El hombre que pagaba el salario con el que había conseguido salir adelante, hecho que le produjo un extraño sentimiento en el estómago.

—¿Señorita?— volvió a preguntar el Sr. Darcy en tono confundido.

—Soy… soy… mi nombre es Elizabeth Bennet, señor.— Elizabeth dijo finalmente mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada.

—"Srta. Bennet." —Dijo el Sr. Darcy solemnemente, obligándola a lazar la vista. —¿Me podría decir qué hace usted en mi propiedad a estas horas?— pregunto, regresando a su semblante serio y arrogante.

—Soy… soy… soy su empleada, señor. Discúlpeme. —Elizabeth dijo en un susurro antes de dar media vuelta y escapar de su mirada inquisidora lo antes posible.

El Sr. Darcy era un hombre peligroso. Sin duda alguna.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo para el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me enviéis algún review. Las críticas constructivas siempre se agradecen. :)

¡Hasta la próxima semana! (si recibo más de cinco reviews puede que antes)

dalpaengi


	2. La frustración de Napoleón

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que sigáis interesados al otro lado de la pantalla en la historia de Elizabeth y Darcy. Aquí va el seundo capítulo de "Amanecer en Pemberley".**

**¡Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

Elizabeth regresó corriendo a la mansión lo más rápido que pudo. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, aunque no era simplemente debido a la velocidad con la que sus piernas marchaban, sino al extraño y vergonzoso encuentro con el que, ahora sabía, era el dueño de la bella tierra en la que había vivido ese último mes. El atractivo y frío Sr. Darcy.

Nada más entrar por la puerta de servicio por la que había salido una hora antes, se dirigió a sus aposentos, con el fin de prepararse para su día de trabajo. Ahora que el Sr. Darcy había regresado, tendría que hablar con la Sra. Reynolds para acordar un horario en el que atender sus aposentos y oficina. Y es que si de ella dependiera, Elizabeth preferiría no encontrarse de nuevo, y menos en una habitación cerrada, con aquel hombre que le había despertado tantas emociones, hasta el momento desconocidas para ella.

Puntualmente, como había hecho desde el primer día, se dirigió a las cocinas, donde la Sr. Reynols daba cada mañana las instrucciones al servicio de la casa. La gran cocina de la propiedad se encontraba en la parte más baja de la misma, adyacente al ala donde dormían todos los sirvientes.

Elizabeth se había quedado maravillada la primera vez que había entrado, porque a pesar de que los Darcy solo tenían dos cocineros a su disposición (excepto cuando celebraban algún acontecimiento especial), la cocina era magnífica, y en ella hubieran cabido al menos cinco como la de Longbourn.

\- "Buenos días a todos." – Saludó la Sr. Reynols con una sonrisa como cada mañana. – "El Sr. Darcy ha regresado hoy a casa, mientras que la Srta. Darcy permanecerá unas semanas más en la ciudad."

Ante las inesperadas nuevas, y es que el servicio no esperaba la vuelta de su patrón hasta la siguiente semana, los compañeros de Elizabeth comenzaron a cuchichear, al parecer encantados por la vuelta de su "maravilloso" patrón. Parecía que Elizabeth era la única que recibía su llegada con aprensión.

\- "A pesar de ello, las tareas asignadas continúan siendo las mismas para todos." – Explicó la Sr. Reynolds. – "Así que a la faena. Buen día a todos."

Los empleados comenzaron a dispersarse excepto Elizabeth, que se quedó plantada en su sitio, esperando órdenes más precisas, ya que ella atendería el espacio personal del patrón. En este caso, la Sr. Reynolds no tardó en acercarse a ella.

\- "En tu caso querida, ya que eres nueva y servirás directamente al Sr. Darcy junto con su mayordomo, es hora de presentarte al patrón".

\- "P-presentarme?" – logró pronunciar finalmente Elizabeth con cara de espanto. Y es que presentarse ya se había presentado, aunque de una manera cuanto menos inapropiada para una empleada de su servicio.

\- "Por supuesto. Es imperativo." – le comunicó la Sr. Reynolds. – "Como te había explicado querida, los Darcy son personas muy cercanas y afables con sus empleados, con lo que es mi deber presentarte al Sr. Darcy, ya que además vas a trabajar directamente para él."

Elizabeth trató de que se le ocurriera alguna excusa para no hacerlo, pero la fortuna no parecía estar de su lado aquella mañana. ¿Qué podría decirle a la Sr. Reynolds sin traicionarse para evitar tan amargo encuentro?

\- "Sígueme. El Sr. Darcy se encuentra en su oficina. Yo entraré primero para explicarle la situación y luego te llamaré para que entres y te presentes."

Elizabeth, cabizbaja, siguió a la Sr. Reynolds a través de los majestuosos pasillos de mármol de la mansión. La oficina del Sr. Darcy, habitación de la que ya era una vieja conocida después de un mes atendiéndola, se encontraba en el segundo piso del ala este, justo al lado de sus aposentos. Se trataba de una habitación espaciosa, cargada de libros sobre economía, política y contabilidad, según había podido comprobar Elizabeth. En el centro, se hallaba un enorme escritorio de madera de roble, acompañado por un confortable sillón.

En cuanto llegaron frente a la imponente puerta de madera que conducía a la oficina, Elizabeth sintió su corazón empezar a latir frenéticamente. Y es que aquella mañana había dejado plantado con la palabra en la boca a un enfadado Sr. Darcy. ¿Le parecería una insolencia lo que había ocurrido y la despediría? ¿Cómo podría vivir si eso ocurriera?

Antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndose preguntas sin respuesta, la Sr. Reynolds le comunicó que esperara en el pasillo hasta que la llamara. La ama de llaves llamó a la puerta y tras un claro "adelante", emitido desde dentro de la habitación, la mujer entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Elizabeth intentó mantener la calma a pesar de que los minutos pasaban sin noticias de la Sr. Reynolds. Tratando de no imaginarse los perores resultados posibles de aquella reunión, trató de recordar alguna de las melodías que había aprendido de pequeña para tocar con el piano. Finalmente, minutos más tarde,

Elizabeth oyó la voz de la Sr. Reynolds invitándola a pasar.

Elizabeth tomó un largo respiro antes de acercarse al pomo de la puerta, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera girarlo, la puerta se abrió desde dentro. La Sra. Reynolds salió con una sonrisa de la oficina, invitándola a su vez a pasar dentro.

\- "En cuanto termines puedes dirigirte a atender los aposentos del Sr. Darcy. Después de ayudar con el almuerzo podrás encargarte de su oficina." – le comunicó la ama de llaves antes de marcharse con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Elizabeth se quedó parada en la puerta, viendo como la mujer se iba feliz por el pasillo. En ocasiones como esa, Elizabeth no entendía a la Sra. Reynolds.

\- "Puede pasar." – dijo repentinamente el Sr. Darcy desde dentro de la oficina, sobresaltándola.

Elizabeth tomó un último respiro profundo, dándose ánimos a sí misma. Nunca había sido una cobarde, y no pretendía empezar a serlo frente a este imponente hombre. Confiada, entró con la cabeza bien alta a la oficina. Frente a ella, el Sr. Darcy leía el "The Times" del día, en el que pudo distinguir desde donde se encontraba que la noticia de portada hablaba de la Guerra de la Independencia en España.

\- "Buenos días. La Sr. Reynolds—" – comenzó a decir el Sr. Darcy mientras retiraba el periódico a un lado del escritorio, aunque se paró en medio de la frase al ver quién se encontraba frente a él.

\- "Buenos días, Sr. Darcy." – dijo Elizabeth confiada mientras realizaba una leve reverencia.

\- "Usted… ¿usted es la mujer de esta mañana?" – a pesar de parecer no pretenderlo, el Sr. Darcy acabó la afirmación más bien como una pregunta.

Antes de que pudiera seguir por ese camino, Elizabeth decidió cambiar el enfoque de la conversación hacia un terreno más neutral. "La Sr. Reynolds me ordenó que me presentara. A partir de hoy seré su criada, ya que me encargo desde hace un mes de atender sus aposentos y oficina."

El Sr. Darcy parecía aún perplejo por el descubrimiento realizado, aunque no tardó en recuperarse. – "En efecto, así me lo ha comunicado la Sra. Reynolds… Srta. Bennet."

Elizabeth no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa cuando el Sr. Darcy pronunció finalmente su nombre. Al parecer, el hombre frío y arrogante de aquella mañana aún se acordaba de su apellido. Sin embargo, Elizabeth no quería darle la satisfacción de seguirle el juego, así que pretendió no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y es que llamar a una simple criada por el apellido y tratarla de usted era, sin lugar a dudas, un hecho sin precedentes, por lo que sabía que lo había hecho intencionadamente.

\- "Si eso es todo, me retiro ahora, Sr. Darcy." – Elizabeth dijo apresuradamente mientras volvía a realizar una reverencia.

Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta, el Sr. Darcy habló inesperadamente en un tono relajado. – "Un día frustrante sin duda. ¿No cree usted, Srta. Bennet?"

Elizabeth sabía que como una criada discreta, debería haberse girado y huido de aquella habitación, sin embargo, la curiosidad, como desde que tenía uso de razón, se hizo más fuerte que sus razonados pensamientos.

\- "¿En qué sentido?"

El Sr. Darcy, sorprendido por su pregunta, contestó apresuradamente, con un cierto aire de arrogancia. – "Esta mañana, mientras volvía de Londres a caballo, una mujer caminaba por el sendero que conducía a Pemberley y apenas me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que se apartó, en el último momento, del trayecto del animal." – continuó el Sr. Darcy con tono de reproche. – "Ahora, mientras desayunaba, ha llegado a mis oídos a través del diario que, contra todo pronóstico, nuestra patria enviará inocentes soldados a morir para ayudar a Portugal en la guerra. ¿No cree usted que ha sido una mañana cuanto menos frustrante, Srta. Bennet?"

Elizabeth no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que seguía dirigiéndose a ella como a una dama. Por lo que, con el coraje recuperado, habló con la confianza que siempre había emanado de ella antes sus conocidos. "Estoy segura de que la mujer no tuvo tiempo de apartarse con más anterioridad debido a la naturaleza de la situación, por lo que no debería usted sentirse frustrado." – expresó Elizabeth con decisión. – "En cuanto al otro asunto, su frustración es legítima. Las guerras no son nunca deseables y menos cuando se trata de nuestros propios hermanos en ellas. Sin embargo, en este caso, estoy segura de que la frustración del Sr. Napoleón supera a la suya con creces, con lo que no debería de ser un asunto que le quitara el sueño. Al fin y al cabo, esta decisión le va a perjudicar más a él que a usted."

El rostro del Sr. Darcy se quedó de piedra mientras Elizabeth hablaba. No había pretendido hacer esa pregunta para recibir una respuesta tan inteligente y desafiante, y menos al tratarse de una criada cuya educación debería de ser absolutamente básica si no inexistente. El Sr. Darcy no entendía a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. ¿Cómo sabía acerca de Napoleón? ¿Quién era esta cautivadora criada a la que unos ojos marrones intensos le brillaban en clara señal desafío?

Aprovechando el silencio de su patrón, Elizabeth decidió retirarse. - "Ahora sí. Buen día, Sr. Darcy."

Mientras el Sr. Darcy seguía confundido en su oficina, Elizabeth salió del lugar con un buen espíritu renovado. Seguía manteniendo su empleo, había frenado sus irracionales sentimientos frente al Sr. Darcy y le había contestado desafiantemente, como lo hubiera hecho dos meses atrás, antes del accidente.

La vida volvía a ser bella para Elizabeth, que en aquel momento no se daría cuenta de que ese había sido solo el principio de su historia con el arrogante Sr. Darcy.

* * *

**A/N: Lo prometido es deuda, así que gracias a vuestros reviews he subido tan pronto el segundo capítulo. :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Cómo os imagináis que se desencadenará la relación entre ambos?**

**Una de las lectoras apuntaba a la importancia de la Sra. Reynolds en la historia y no iba nada desencaminada.**

**Espero poder leer vuestras opiniones y comentarios. Más reviews = capítulos más a menudo. :)**

**Hasta pronto,**

**dalpaengi**


	3. Antojos nocturnos

**A/N: Happy reading!**

* * *

Elizabeth consiguió no ver más al Sr. Darcy en toda la tarde. Después de limpiar sus aposentos, en los que se sentía como una intrusa después de haber conocido a su dueño, se dispuso a ayudar con el almuerzo. Normalmente, Elizabeth ayudaba a servir a los comensales, sin embargo, ese día logró intercambiar su puesto por el de ayudante dentro de las cocinas, hecho que a sus compañeras les resultó cuanto menos curioso. Normalmente, todo el mundo prefería el trabajo más sencillo, en este caso servir.

Después del almuerzo, según las órdenes de la Sr. Reynolds, se dispuso a encargarse de la oficina del Sr. Darcy, donde, por supuesto, el hombre en cuestión no se encontraba. Más tarde, para la cena, no tuvo ni siquiera que intentar evitar el servir la mesa, ya que la Sra. Reynolds tenía un encargo especial para ella.

\- "Querida Elizabeth, ¿podrías hornear algún dulce como lo has hecho durante este último mes?" - Preguntó el ama de llaves.

\- "Sí, por supuesto. ¿De quién es el cumpleaños?" - Preguntó Elizabeth.

A la semana de estar viviendo en la casa de los Darcy, Stuart, uno de los criados más queridos por todos, había cumplido 60 años. La Sra. Reynolds encargó a Mathew, el cocinero, un pastel para celebrarlo con todos los empleados, sin embargo, este ya se encontraba lo suficientemente atareado ese día. Su ayudante, Leonard, se encontraba ausente por una gripe.

Elizabeth, viendo la posibilidad de llevar a cabo una de sus aficiones más queridas, que hace tiempo no practicaba, se propuso voluntaria para hornear un pastel. Tal fue el éxito del mismo, que desde ese día todos los fines de semana horneaba algo para compartirlo con sus compañeros.

\- "De nadie, querida, de nadie." - Murmuró al Sra. Reynolds, al parecer divertida por la ocurrencia de Elizabeth. "Quiero que hornees algo dulce en caso de que el Sr. Darcy tenga un antojo nocturno."

\- "Disculpe, ¿ha dicho un antojo nocturno?" - preguntó Elizabeth confusa.

La señora Reynolds solo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con su labor.

Elizabeth, tras quedarse sin respuesta alguna, decidió dar un paseo hasta una zona de los jardines de Pemberley donde había encontrado uno manzano unos días atrás. El árbol en cuestión se encontraba completamente solo, en un preciosos claro de lo que ya era casi bosque. Elizabeth lo había encontrado en uno de sus paseos matutinos y pensó en lo dulce que parecían estar sus manzanas rojas.

Tras recoger una cesta de las mismas, se propuso a hornear un pastel de manzana, una de sus especialidades. Todavía seguía confusa por los "antojos nocturnos" del Sr. Darcy, concepto que le llevó a pensar de nuevo en su amo y en cómo lo había estado evitando todo el día.

Elizabeth nunca se había considerado una cobarde, pero también era consciente de que, a pesar de que no frenaría su naturaleza como había hecho aquella mañana en su oficina, tampoco podía permitirse la impertinencia de antaño. Después de todo, ahora era una simple criada. El Sr. Darcy le estaba pagando un sueldo con el que podría sobrevivir, quizás ahorrar y en unos años mudarse a una casa confortable en el campo. Es por ello que, antes de reprimir su naturaleza, prefería no cruzarse con el hombre en cuestión y meterse en problemas como lo había estado haciendo toda la tarde.

\- "Eso es todo por hoy. Si el Sr. Darcy requiere algo por la noche, Elizabeth estará a su disposición a la llamada de la campana." - explicó la Sra. Reynolds, antes de dar permiso a los empleados para retirarse por la noche.

Elizabeth, que se encontraba entre ellos, se quedó petrificada ante sus palabras. En cuanto sus compañeros se dispersaron, se dirigió al ama de llaves.

\- "Sra. Reynolds, disculpe. ¿Acaba de decir que si el señor requiere algo por la noche yo debo servirle?" - preguntó Elizabeth.

\- "Así es querida. Ese uno de tus cometidos como su criada." - Explicó el ama de llaves. - "Es por ello que tu habitación tiene un timbre conectado al del Sr. Darcy en caso de que requiera algo."

Elizabeth se encontraba sin palabras. Después de haberle estado evitando con todas sus fuerzas durante todo el día, ahora se enteraba de que lo vería todas las noches a solas en sus aposentos si requería algo.

\- "Pe-pero y su ayudante de cámara?" - Preguntó Elizabeth como último recurso.

\- "Como sabes, John solo se encarga de otros asuntos que no serían adecuados para una dama." - Explicó la Sra. Reynolds, refiriéndose a los baños y la vestimenta.

\- "Ah..." - Fue la única respuesta coherente que logró articular Elizabeth.

Tras una breve despedida, la Sra. Reynolds se retiró de la cocina, mientras Elizabeth trataba de encontrar una solución a su problema. Por supuesto, racionalmente sabía que no tenía solución, poro su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Tras uno minutos, se dio por vencida, y decidió que la suerte estaría, al menos esa noche, de su lado, y el Sr. Darcy no requeriría sus servicios.

Ya que no estaba cansada aún, se dirigió a su habitación para recoger la novela que había terminado de leer y elegir otra. El primer día que había llegado a la casa, la Sra. Reynolds le había enseñado las posesiones de su amo. Elizabeth se había quedado asombrada por toda la propiedad, sin embargo, lo que la dejó definitivamente impactada fue la biblioteca.

* * *

_Nunca había estado en una habitación que albergara tantos libros. El espacio tenía ese característico aroma que las antiguas páginas desprenden, y Elizabeth pensó que podría morir feliz en ese mismo lugar. Las estanterías de madera de roble llegaban hasta el alto techo. En un lado de la habitación se encontraba una chimenea de piedra, rodeada por cómodos sillones. Elizabeth pensó que le encantaría poder pasar las tardes leyendo frente al fuego, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso nunca sería posible. Después de todo, solo era una criada._

_\- "Me atrevería a decir que te gusta la lectura, querida." - Le había dicho la Sra. Reynolds con una sonrisa amable al ver su cara de asombro._

_\- "Oh, sí. Es sin duda uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos junto con mis paseos matutinos y la repostería." - Explicó Elizabeth emocionada. - "Me encantaría poder leer todos estos libros, aunque creo que una vida no sería suficiente."_

_\- "Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás, querida." - La retó el ama de llaves._

_\- "¿Cómo podría siquiera atreverme a intentarlo?" - Preguntó Elizabeth con una sonrisa triste. - "Después de todo, esta es la biblioteca de los señores de la casa."_

_La Sra. Reynolds frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. - "Me atrevo a decir que al Sr. Darcy no le importará que tomes prestado los libros que aquí se encuentran. Nunca ha habido un precedente así por parte del servicio, pero estoy segura de que lo aprobaría."_

_\- "¿Está segura?" - Elizabeth preguntó con una amplia sonrisa._

_\- "Estoy segura. Además, querida, con todos los libros que hay aquí, dudo que se percatara si faltase uno."- Bromeó la Sra. Reynolds, haciendo que las dos estallaran en carcajadas._

* * *

Desde ese mismo día, Elizabeth había hecho amplio uso de los volúmenes de la biblioteca. Había leído desde poesía hasta novela pasando por ensayo y, por supuesto, la obra teatral completa de Shakespeare, que consideraba un imprescindible de la literatura.

Esa noche, devolvió a su estantería el libro que había estado leyendo, _El príncipe _de Maquiavelo. Después, ojeó algunos volúmenes de esa misma sección de política. Finalmente, se decantó por un autor británico, Thomas More y su obra _Utopía_. Le parecía haber oído a su padre hablar de ella antes del accidente, pensamiento que le trajo lágrimas a los ojos. Antes de sucumbir a la pena de nuevo, decidió regresar a sus aposentos en caso de que la campana sonara.

No llevaba ni media hora inmersa en la novela, cuando la campana sonó. Elizabeth observó el reloj. Eran las 9 de la noche, así que pronto tendría que acostarse si quería estar en pie a las 5 de la mañana como acostumbraba.

Por suerte, Elizabeth aún no se había desvestido ni quitado las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo, en caso de que esto sucediera. Con decisión, cogió la vela que tenía en la mesita de noche y se dirigió a las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación del Sr. Darcy.

Antes de llamar a la puerta tomó un profundo respiro, diciéndose a sí misma que no sucumbiría ante este hombre ni ningún otro. Elizabeth llamó a la gran puerta con decisión, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañada, volvió a llamar una segunda vez con el mismo resultado. Decidida, abrió un poco la puerta, encontrándose la habitación vacía. El fuego estaba ardiendo y varias velas alumbraban la habitación en penumbra.

\- "Sr. Darcy?" - Preguntó al entrar.

\- "Oh, ¿hay alguien ahí?" - Preguntó su indiscutible voz desde algún lugar que ella no acertaba a ver desde donde se encontraba. - "¿Me podrías traer una taza de té y algo dulce para comer?"

Por el tono que había utilizado, era obvio que no se había dado cuenta de que era Elizabeth. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención a esta fue la petición del dulce con el té. En ese momento, las órdenes de la Sra. Reynolds de preparar algo dulce cobraron sentido. Parecía que el ama de llaves tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de su amo.

\- "Enseguida, Sr. Darcy." - Dijo Elizabeth antes de salir de los aposentos rápidamente. Y es que había estado tan nerviosa que hasta el último momento no se había dado cuenta de dónde provenía su voz. El Sr. Darcy había estado indiscutiblemente bañándose en el aseo unido a su habitación. Por esa razón na había podido verlo.

Tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la mente y el color rojo de sus mejillas, Elizabeth corrió hacia la cocina, dónde se apresuró a poner la tetera al fuego antes de cortar un pedazo del pastel de manzana que había hecho aquella misma tarde. Cuanto antes terminara toda la operación, antes podría regresar a la seguridad de sus propios aposentos, donde esperaba que los pensamientos sobre el Sr. Darcy no la atormentaran. O al menos no tanto como lo hacían en su presencia.

Diez minutos más tarde, Elizabeth se dirigía a la habitación del Sr. Darcy, con una bandeja de plata portando del té y el pastel. Llamó antes de entrar y, esta vez, el Sr. Darcy le indicó que podía entrar.

Elizabeth lo encontró en sus ropas de dormir, sentado en lo que parecía ser su escritorio. Resoplaba y se pasaba la mano derecha por el cabello despeinado, como si estuviera gravemente preocupado por algo. En ese momento, Elizabeth frenó en seco inconscientemente, observando la escena frente a ella.

Los nervios, tensiones y promesas a sí misma se borraron de su mente, y solo un sentimiento permaneció en ella: quería consolarlo. Era un sentimiento irracional, sin fundamentos de ningún tipo: hacía apenas un día que se conocían y se encontraban en diferentes estatus sociales. Sin embargo, todas esas razones parecían no importar en aquel momento. El sentimiento de poner sus brazos alrededor de aquel hombre y decirle que todo se solucionaría no la dejaban continuar.

Solo la voz del Sr. Darcy la devolvió al presente.

\- "Puedes pasar a..." - El Sr. Darcy comenzó, girándose para dirigirse a ella, antes de pararse al ver de quién se trataba.

Obviamente, por la expresión que reflejaba abiertamente su rostro, el Sr. Darcy no había esperado ver a Elizabeth en ese momento.

\- "Oh, Srta. Bennet. Adelante, pase. No esperaba verla a usted." - Explicó el Sr. Darcy.

Elizabeth asintió, confusa de nuevo por cómo se dirigía a ella. Antes de haber sabido de quién del servicio se trataba, la había tuteado. Sin embargo, nada más verla a ella, como en ocasiones anteriores, la había tratado como a una dama.

\- "Aquí tiene. Té y tarta de manzana." - Dijo Elizabeth mientras posaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y servía el té de la tetera en la taza.

El Sr. Darcy, mientras tanto, se había hecho con la cucharilla que acompañaba al plato y había partido un trozo del suculento dulce, que aún estaba caliente del horno.

Elizabeth lo observó atentamente mientras introducía el trozo en su boca, cerrando los ojos para saborearlo. Esta escena, volvió a encender las mejillas de Elizabeth, a la que le empezó a latir el corazón con celeridad. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza era de que nunca se le olvidaría la cara de placer del Sr. Darcy mientras saboreaba la tarta que ella misma había horneado.

\- "Exquisita." - Murmuró el Sr. Darcy con aprecio. - "Srta. Bennet, si se acuerda mañana, deles la enhorabuena a Mathew y a Leonard por el pastel. Era justo lo que necesitaba"

Elizabeth solo consiguió asentir su consentimiento. Por alguna razón que ni ella misma entendía muy bien, prefería que el Sr. Darcy permaneciera en las sombras sobre la identidad de la repostera. No quería que su relación con su amo fuera más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, y viendo la reacción que tenía hacia él, hasta un mismo dulce era peligroso.

Parecía que el sabor del pastel le había consolado, al menos momentáneamente, hecho que Elizabeth recibió con alegría.

\- "Si no hay nada más, Sr. Darcy, me retiro por hoy." - Dijo Elizabeth mientras hacía la reverencia protocolaria.

\- "Sí, eso es todo, Srta. Elizabeth." - Dijo él, mientras se disponía a seguir disfrutando del pastel. - "Gracias por todo."

Elizabeth se quedó sorprendida por su agradecimiento, y una sonrisa sincera cubrió su rostro. - "De nada Sr. Darcy. Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que tiene arreglo y usted podrá solucionarlo. El dulce es solo un incentivo para que encuentre la solución." - Dijo Elizabeth, dejando ampliamente sorprendido al Sr. Darcy por su percepción. - "Buenas noches."

Mientras descendía las escaleras hacia sus aposentos, Elizabeth no pudo evitar pensar en aquel intenso y misteriosos hombre que era el Sr. Darcy. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en las reacciones que siempre le suscitaba. Eran polos opuestos, eso estaba claro. Al menos en lo que a la sociedad se refería.

Sin embargo, esa oposición creaba algo parecido a un campo magnético entre ellos y, como dos polos opuestos, provocaba una atracción difícil de explicar y combatir. Para Elizabeth, este hecho sonaba peligroso. Muy peligroso. Pero no tenía la certeza de poder combatirlo.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola a todas, queridas lectoras! :)**

**Siento mucho el retraso del capítulo. Había prometido a las primeras reviews del anterior que subiría el siguiente antes. Pero hace unos días, por arte de magia, mi portátil murió y no volvió a resucitar. Lo envié al servicio técnico y por fin ha regresado. Así que demos gracias al técnico por la rapidez. :P**

**Volviendo al capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Elizabeth y Darcy continúan conociéndose a través, incluso, de pasteles de manzana, ¿quién lo diría? **

**Una de las lectoras me preguntó acerca del rating de la historia. Para los que tengáis duda es _M_ por futuros acontecimientos relacionados con violencia y el futuro desarrollo de la historia de Elizabeth y Darcy.**

**Espero oír vuestras opiniones, así que ya sabéis, botón de review, please. :)**

**El próximo capítulo estará subido el sábado 17 por la noche (hora española).**

**¡Que tengáis buen día!**

**dalpaengi**


	4. Dulces problemas

**Capítulo 4: Dulces problemas**

Elizabeth se despertó a la mañana siguiente llena de energía y dispuesta a dar su paseo matutino. Esta vez solo esperaba no encontrarse con caballos y apuestos jinetes por el camino. Después de acicalarse y vestirse para el día, cogió el libro que había comenzado a leer la noche anterior y se dispuso a caminar hasta el roble bajo el que acostumbraba a perderse en sus novelas todas las mañanas.

Por fortuna, no se encontró con nadie en su camino, y pudo disfrutar de un tranquilo paseo, en el que además se hizo con unas suculentas avellanas. Regresó a la casa con tiempo suficiente para dirigirse a la cocina y esperar órdenes de la Sra. Reynolds. Sus quehaceres para el día serían los mismos que los de la jornada anterior y, el ama de llaves, aseguró a Elizabeth que continuarían siendo los mismo mientras el señor se encontrara en Pemberley.

Elizabeth se dirigió en primer lugar a encargarse de los aposentos del Sr. Darcy. Como le había indicado la Sra. Reynolds, el señor era muy madrugador, por lo que ya estaría desayunando cuando ella llegara a limpiar por las mañanas.

Al entrar por la puerta, Elizabeth no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había acontecido la noche anterior. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para tener tan preocupado al Sr. Darcy? Por supuesto, no estaba autorizada a preguntarle, pero no pudo evitar que su mente creara confabulaciones sobre la naturaleza del asunto.

Después de cambiar las sábanas de la cama, se dirigió a su imponente escritorio para ordenarlo y limpiarlo. El Sr. Darcy había dejado varios documentos sobre la mesa, que Elizabeth trató de ordenar para poder limpiar sin causar mucho desbarajuste. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba ordenando todos los papeles en un mismo montón, una carta se deslizó entre ellos y cayó al suelo.

Después de dejar los documentos sobre la mesa, se dispuso a recoger el sobre, del que se había salido un poco la carta del interior. Elizabeth sabía que no era de recibo leer la correspondencia de otra persona, pero no pudo evitar posar la vista sobre las dos primeras líneas de la misiva.

_Querido primo,_

_A pesar de los esfuerzos de mis hombres y míos, no hemos sido capaces de encontrar al rufián. Las últimas pistas lo identifican cerca de un pueblo llamado Meryton, por lo que enviaré a algunos hombres al lugar._

Elizabeth, confundida, volvió a introducir la misiva en el sobre. No tenía ni idea de quién era el remitente de la misma, aunque suponía que un primo del Sr. Darcy. Lo que le había dejado impactada era el nombre del pueblo cercano a su antigua casa: Meryton, donde se suponía que se hallaba el _rufián_ en cuestión.

¿De quién se trataba? ¿Era una mala persona? Por el adjetivo empleado para describirlo parecía que sí, y Elizabeth comenzó a temer por sus vecinos y amigos. ¿Quién era aquel hombre tan buscado? Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en preguntarle al Sr. Darcy, sin embargo, sabía que no podía. En primer lugar era una simple criada y, en segundo y más importante, no tendría por qué saber nada de dicho _rufián_ si no hubiera ojeado su misiva.

Elizabeth decidió acabar de limpiar y, a la hora del almuerzo, se propuso no esconderse más en las cocinas y ocupar su puesto sirviendo. Quizás el ver al Sr. Darcy le daría una idea de cómo preguntarle acerca de aquel asunto sin verse perjudicada.

\- "Elizabeth, querida. Tú servirás los platos principales y el postre, mientras Lewis se encarga de los brebajes." - Explicó la Sra. Reynolds en cuanto llegó a la cocina.

Elizabeth cogió primero en la bandeja de plata la sopa y se dirigió al comedor pequeño, donde el Sr. Darcy ya se encontraba sentado. En cuanto entró por la puerta, divisó a Lewis sirviéndole vino. Como era protocolario, este se apartó a una esquina en cuanto la vio entrar para dejarle espacio.

Elizabeth posó la bandeja a un lado de la mesa y colocó el plato de sopa frente a su amo. Cuando por fin miró hacía arriba, los profundos ojos azules del Sr. Darcy la estaban observando intensamente, con curiosidad. Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hecho que ocultó con una leve reverencia antes de unirse a Lewis en la esquina.

El almuerzo continuó sin más percances, aunque Elizabeth se pasó la hora entera pensando en alguna forma en confrontar al Sr. Darcy. Cuando finalmente este se levantó para seguir con sus quehaceres del día, Elizabeth decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el asunto y centrarse en su trabajo. Después de todo, su padre siempre había ducho que las mejores ideas se producían cuando menos te los esperas.

La tarde la pasó Elizabeth limpiando la oficina, ya que la Sra. Reynolds le había comunicado que el señor siempre realizaba allí su trabajo por la mañana y, después de la comida, siempre se dirigía a caballo a realizar el trabajo más práctico, como visitar a las familias arrendatarias que vivían en sus tierras o observar el trabajo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la hacienda.

Después de acabar su trabajo en la oficina, se dispuso a ayudar a los comineros para la cena. Sin embargo, al parecer, aquella noche no era necesario.

\- "El Sr. Darcy me ha hecho llegar una carta diciéndome que esta noche no cernerá en la casa, ya que tiene asuntos que tratar con uno de sus arrendatarios." - Explicó la Sra. Reynolds a todos los empleados en la cocina.

Debido a que la cena no tenía que ser ni preparada ni servida para el señor, los empleados podían retirarse antes a sus aposentos, hecho que agradó a todos si las brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros eran signo de ello. Elizabeth no fue una excepción, ya que se congratuló de poder leer un poco más aquella noche y, quizás, terminar el libro que había cogido de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, a a las nueve de ella noche, como había ocurrido la noche anterior, el timbre de su habitación sonó, indicando que el Sr. Darcy la requería en sus aposentos. Más relajada que la velada anterior y contenta tras las dos horas libres de más que había tenido, Elizabeth se dirigió a los aposentos de su amo por la escalera principal de la casa.

Antes de entrar llamó a la puerta y, esta vez, obtuvo respuesta. Cuando entró, halló al Sr. Darcy en la misma posición que la noche anterior en su escritorio, esta vez, sin embargo, completamente vestido con su ropa de montar, como si acabara de llegar a casa.

\- "Sr. Darcy, ¿quiere que llame a su ayuda de cámara para que le asista?" - Preguntó Elizabeth al ver que tenía toda la ropa puesta y, obviamente, no se había bañado aún.

Cuando se giró en la silla para poder dirigirse a ella, Elizabeth no pudo contener la sorpresa en su rostro al percatarse de lo cansado y demacrado que parecía. Lejos quedaba en sus ojos la diversión que había visto aquella tarde durante el almuerzo, diversión había sido sustituida por ojeras bajo sus profundos ojos azules, que parecían absolutamente fatigados.

\- "No, no se preocupe. Supongo que la Sra. Reynolds les habrá dado la noche libre, así que no quisiera irrumpir esa felicidad. Me arreglaré yo." - Expuso el Sr. Darcy sin ganas, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

\- "¿Desea té, entonces?" - Preguntó Elizabeth, esperando que el brebaje le consolara como la noche anterior.

\- "Sí, por favor." - Dijo el Sr. Darcy. - "Y algo dulce si queda."

Elizabeth solo asintió con una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. No, no quedaba nada dulce en la cocina. Los hambrientos empleados se habían acabado el pastel de manzana aquella misma noche como celebración por tener unas horas de más libres.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina completamente vacía, Elizabeth puso la tetera al fuego y corrió a sus aposentos a recoger las avellanas que había encontrado aquella misma mañana. Con ellas podría hacer algo dulce rápidamente, exactamente una receta que solía realizar en casa cuando no tenía mucho tiempo. Quince minutos después, Elizabeth llenó un plato con cinco buñuelos de avellana recién hechos, que acompañó con la tetera y una taza en una bandeja de plata.

Cuando volvió a entrar en los aposentos del Sr. Darcy, se lo encontró vestido en sus ropajes de cama, sujetando la ropa sucia del día. En cuanto la vio plantada en la puerta de la habitación, una expresión parecida a vergüenza cruzó su rostro, como cuando un niño es pillado comiendo más caramelos de los que debiera.

\- "Creo que hablé muy rápido al decir que no necesito ayuda." - Dijo el Sr. Darcy indicando su ropa sucia. - "No tengo ni idea de qué hace mi ayuda de cámara con esto cuando me asiste por las noches."

Elizabeth, que al principio lo había mirado con una expresión de confusión, no pudo finalmente evitar que una carcajada saliera de sus labios. En aquel momento fue evidente para ella que se encontraban en dos escalafones de la sociedad muy distintos. Y es que incluso cuando ella vivía confortablemente en Longbourn y, a pesar de que tenían criadas, siempre se vestía y desvestía sin ayuda, con lo cual sabía dónde se encontraba la cesta de la ropa para lavar.

\- "Déjeme posar esto y yo me encargo de la ropa." - Dijo Elizabeth mientras cruzaba la habitación y posaba la bandeja en su escritorio.

Acto seguido, caminó hacia el Sr. Darcy y cogió la ropa que todavía tenía en sus manos. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa condescendiente, se dirigió a la lavandería con ella. En este espacio había varias cestas de mimbre enormes para la ropa, la más grande y cuidada, para la ropa de los señores.

En cuanto depositó la ropa en la cesta, aún divertida por la ocurrencia del Sr. Darcy, de dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. El Sr. Darcy no le había dicho que regresara, pero tampoco le había dicho que se podía ir a dormir. Finalmente, decidió subir y preguntarle si requería algo más aquella noche.

Cuando llamó de nuevo a la puerta, el Sr. Darcy le indicó que pasara dentro, como si estuviese esperando que regresara. Al entrar, lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, disfrutando del té y de los buñuelos. Al acercarse un poco más, pudo distinguir que, a pesar de seguir pareciendo cansado, su rostro reflejaba un débil sentimiento de felicidad mientras disfrutaba de los dulces.

Antes de que pudiera hablar para preguntarle si se podía retirar, el Sr. Darcy habló.

\- "Estos buñuelos están deliciosos." - Dijo el Sr. Darcy mirándola directamente, como si fueran un manjar digno de un rey.

\- "Umm... me alegro, señor." - Decidió finalmente decir Elizabeth. Después de todo, en teoría ella solo los había emplatado.

\- "Me imagino que todos los empleados estarán ya durmiendo, ¿verdad?" - Preguntó el Sr. Darcy tras beber un sorbo de té.

Elizabeth, confundida por la pregunta, simplemente asintió.

\- "Así que no había nadie en las cocinas, ¿verdad?"

¿Qué pretendía el Sr. Darcy con esas preguntas tan extrañas? Elizabeth no sabía qué pensar, pero decidió responder más ampliamente para no parecer ruda.

\- "No, me imagino que estarán todos en sus aposentos disfrutando de su tiempo libre o ya durmiendo." - Explicó Elizabeth.

\- "Ah ya veo." - Respondió él, mientras miraba misteriosamente el último buñuelo que quedaba en el plato.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Elizabeth decidió que ya era hora de retirarse. Su interrogatorio estaba siendo absurdo y ya era tarde. - "Sr. Darcy, si eso eso es todo..."

Pero este no la dejó acabar y habló antes. - "No me había dicho usted que era tan buena cocinera, Srta. Bennet."

En ese mismo instante todo el interrogatorio cobró sentido, mientas el Sr. Darcy la miraba divertido, con aquellos mismos intrigantes ojos que la habían mirado durante el almuerzo. Ella misma había confirmado haber sido la creadora de los buñuelos: obviamente estaban recién hechos y ella misma había corroborado que no había nadie en la cocina.

\- "Y me imagino que también debo felicitarla por el pastel de ayer, ¿no es así, Srta. Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth, sonrojada, solo pudo asentir mientras el Sr. Darcy la miraba divertido. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que todavía no había sido capaz de ver una sonrisa completa en su rostro.

\- "Creo que tengo que agradecerle algo más que los dulces" - Dijo finalmente el Sr. Darcy, esta vez sin mirarla ella, sino a las llamas de la chimenea, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- "¿A qué se refiere?" - Preguntó curiosa.

El Sr. Darcy suspiró, volviendo a parecer cansado. - "Por alguna extraña razón, siempre es la causante de alguna hazaña que me hace sentir tan molesto o divertido que me olvido de todos los problemas."

Elizabeth se quedó sin palabras. ¿Había sido aquello un cumplido? No sabía cómo tomárselo. Después de todo acaba de decir que al mismo tiempo ella lo irritaba y lo divertía.

\- "No sé si decir 'gracias' o 'no hay de qué' serían las respuestas acertadas." - Dijo finalmente Elizabeth retándole. - "Después de todo, no sé si tomarlo como un halago o una crítica."

El Sr. Darcy simplemente la miró fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Su rostro no reflejaba nada. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su misteriosa mente? Elizabeth finalmente se aclaró la garganta para romper aquel momento que tan incómoda la estaba haciendo.

\- "Si eso es todo, Sr. Darcy, me retiro por hoy." - Dijo Elizabeth.

\- "Buenas noches Srta. Bennet." - Dijo él, sorprendentemente inclinando la cabeza, en un leve gesto, como si ella se tratara de una dama. Cosa que ya no era.

\- "Buenas noches, Sr. Darcy." - Respondió ella, intentando recordar e imitar las reverencias más delicadas que había realizado en el pasado.

Tras ese gesto tan poco común y tampoco apropiado por parte del Sr. Darcy, Elizabeth no pudo evitar pensar, de camino a su habitación, en qué hubiera ocurrido si se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias. Hecho que sabía hubiera sido casi imposible, ya que la única posibilidad hubiera sido en Londres, ciudad que ella no frecuentaba habitualmente debido al odio que le tenía su padre.

¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si ella siguiera siendo la hija de un caballero y él un misterioso noble? Elizabeth intentó quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, consciente de que aunque ese fuera el caso, el Sr. Darcy siempre estaría fuera de su alcance. Estos pensamientos le llevaron a otro incluso más confuso, que la hizo frenar en seco en medio del inmenso pasillo: ¿por qué estaba pensando en el Sr. Darcy como si le interesara?

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

**Siento mucho el retraso. Esta vez nadie más tiene la culpa excepto yo. Bueno, más bien mi cabeza, que no me permitía subir el capítulo. Tengo que confesar que he hecho varios cambios desde el primer borrador que escribí. Al final, decidí introducir ya otro personaje (aunque fuera por carta). Me refiero al "rufián", que como amantes de Orgullo y prejuicio supongo que os podéis imaginar quién es. :P**

**¡El Sr. Darcy por fin se ha enterado de quién es la "repostera oficial" de Pemberley! Además, parece que comienza a abrirse más a ella. ¿Les será más fácil esta vez enamorarse y confesarlo que en el original? Después de todo, eso es lo que se pregunta Elizabeth al final (es obvio que no se ha leído su propia historia xD) y ya dice el dicho que "el roce hace el cariño". ;) **

**Espero vuestros comentarios y también que no vuelva a dudar tanto para el próximo capítulo. Intentaré subirlo lo antes posible.**

**¡Un abrazo virtual a todas!**

**Dalpaengi**


	5. Viejos conocidos

**Capítulo 5: Viejos conocidos**

Pasó una semana sin novedades en la casa de los Darcy. Cada día, Elizabeth realizaba sus tareas asignadas por la Sra. Reynolds y, cada noche, sin falta, el Sr. Darcy la reclamaba en sus aposentos. Tal era la frecuencia de esas llamadas, que Elizabeth ya tenía preparado el té y un dulce para su amo cuando este la reclamaba.

Esta tranquilidad se vio perturbada cuando, una mañana, durante su paseo matutino, Elizabeth se topó en su camino con un jinete. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y apartarse a la orilla del sendero. Por otro lado, se alegró de estar ya de vuelta de su paseo, cerca de la casa. Y es que, por algún motivo irracional, el hombre que venía cabalgando le producía una extraña sensación.

—Buenos días tenga usted, señorita —dijo el jinete al pararse frente a Elizabeth.

—Buenos días, señor.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta entonces de que el hombre pertenecía al ejercito. Iba vestido con el típico atuendo rojo que denotaba a los de su clase. Al volver a fijarse en su rostro, se percató de que era relativamente apuesto, de cabello largo y rubio, ojos marrones y una sonrisa encantadora. Sin embargo, Elizabeth seguía sin estar cómoda en su presencia.

—Me dirijo a la casa de los Darcy. ¿Voy bien en esta dirección?

—Sí, se encuentra a unos 300 metros —respondió Elizabeth fríamente, y es que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era regresar al que ahora era su hogar.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, ¿se dirigía usted en esa dirección? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa. —Sería un placer escoltarla hasta el lugar.

—No creo que sea necesario. Conozco bien el camino y usted solo tiene que continuar en línea recta.

—Mi condición como un humilde siervo de su majestad no me permitiría dejarla aquí sola, señorita. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden acechar los peligros.

Elizabeth pensó sarcásticamente que el peligro parecía provenir de él mismo y que estaría más segura en cualquier lugar excepto allí.

—Como le he dicho, no hay ninguna necesidad. Buenos días.

Tras una breve reverencia, Elizabeth decidió tomar un atajo a través del bosque para llegar a la casa. Después de todo, su inconsciente no le permitía seguir caminando al lado de aquel hombre que le producía una sensación de incomodidad, en el peor sentido de la palabra.

Nada más entrar en la casa por el ala de los sirvientes, Elizabeth se dirigió a los aposentos del Sr. Darcy, sin percatarse de que era más temprano que de costumbre. Y es que, después de todo, había acortado su paseo y había vuelto corriendo por culpa de aquel hombre tan molesto.

Debido a que sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte, Elizabeth entró en la habitación de su amo sin mirar. En cuanto abrió la puerta, un gemido de sorpresa y susto salió de sus labios. Frente a ella, el Sr. Darcy se encontraba sin su camisa. Completamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Sin duda, estaba terminando de vestirse.

Elizabeth se quedó plantada en ese mismo lugar, con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de moverse. Y es que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, aunque fuera solo parcialmente. Al contrario que ella, el Sr. Darcy tenía un pecho ancho, fornido y definido. Definitivamente muy masculino. Además, pudo observar que una capa de bello cubría la mayor parte de su torso, cuya piel estaba ligeramente bronceada.

—Srta. Elizabeth —logró finalmente articular el Sr. Darcy. Al igual que ella, este se había sorprendido por la intromisión.

El Sr. Darcy se apresuró en cubrir su pecho desnudo con la camisa que, sin duda, había asustado a Elizabeth. Esta además se había cubierto los ojos con las manos y se había girado para ocultar sus mejillas coloradas.

—Lo siento mucho, Sr. Darcy. No era mi intención —explicó Elizabeth apresurada. —Creí que no estaría ya aquí así que no se me ocurrió llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

El Sr. Darcy, que por fin había terminado de vestirse por completo, la miró divertido.

—Ya puede darse la vuelta, Srta. Bennet. Estoy vestido.

Elizabeth, aún sonrojada por la situación, se giró despacio, hasta quedar de nuevo frente a su amo.

—Lo siento mucho, venía distraída pensando en otros asuntos y...

El Sr. Darcy la cortó levantando la mano para que no continuara hablando.

—No se preocupe, no ha sido un asunto de mayor calado. Acuérdese de llamar la próxima vez.

Elizabeth asintió, mirando al suelo, completamente avergonzada por la situación. Y es que no solo se había asombrado al ver a un hombre desnudo por primera vez, sino que, se dio cuenta, de que le había gustado. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría el pasar su dedos por el masculino pecho del Sr. Darcy, que parecía tan diferente al suyo.

—¿Y qué la tenía tan distraída, si se puede saber?

—Oh, bueno. Lo cierto es que me topé con un jinete a la vuelta de mi paseo.

—¿Un hombre? —preguntó el Sr. Darcy con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, se dirigía sin lugar a dudas hacía aquí. Me preguntó si iba por el camino correcto.

—¿Y por qué la tenía ese encuentro tan distraída? —preguntó él inquisitoriamente.

Elizabeth pensó en si debería o no hablar. Después de todo, no conocía al jinete y podía tratarse de un amigo o familiar del Sr. Darcy, con lo que explicarle sus malos augurios sería desastroso. Por otra parte, se dio cuenta de que si fuera tan cercano al Sr. Darcy no tendría por qué haber parado a preguntar por la dirección.

—Srta. Elizabeth, no tema en decirme lo que piensa —dijo el Sr. Darcy con una expresión de aliento.

—Bueno, verá. Lo cierto es que el encuentro con ese hombre me produjo un mal presentimiento. No me encontraba cómoda en su presencia, aunque no podría explicarle por qué.

Esta información pareció interesarle al Sr. Darcy, quien la miró con preocupación. —¿Hizo algo el hombre para incomodarla? Si es así enviaré a alguien es su busca de inmediato. No... ¡saldré yo mismo a por él!

Elizabeth, confusa por la reacción del Sr. Darcy, se apresuró a corregirlo.

—No, no. En absoluto. Fue un simple presentimiento. No sucedió nada. —explicó Elizabeth. —De hecho, insistió en acompañarme de vuelta a casa, pero me negué y caminé a través del bosque de vuelta.

Nada más haber hablado, Elizabeth se cubrió la boca con las manos. No había pretendido contárselo todo. Por una parte, no era de recibo que una mujer, aunque fuera una sirvienta, caminara a través del bosque. Por otro, viendo la reacción del Sr. Darcy ante sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que el hombre pretendía ir ahora más que nunca tras el jinete.

—¡Escoria! —exclamó el Sr. Darcy antes de soltar una retahíla de obscenidades referentes al hombre.

Elizabeth comprobó cómo el rostro del Sr. Darcy se iba tornando rojo y su expresión denotaba ira. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera frenarlo en su insistencia de ir tras él, la Sra. Reynolds hizo su aparición en la habitación.

—Sr. Darcy, hay un hombre esperándole en el salón —dijo el ama de llaves. —No me ha querido decir su nombre, pero por alguna razón su rostro me es familiar.

Ante la información, el rostro del Sr. Darcy se tornó más enfadado. Parecía que él sí había reconocido al extraño por la descripción.

Elizabeth, intrigada por la identidad del jinete y por su posible relación con el Sr. Darcy, se alegró cuando la Sra. Reynolds le ordenó preparar té para servir a los caballeros en el salón.

Rápidamente, Elizabeth se dirigió a las cocinas y puso al fuego la tetera. Cinco minutos después, se dirigía al salón pequeño, donde los caballeros supuestamente estarían conversando. Sin embargo, al ir acercándose a la puerta cerrada del salón, Elizabeth comenzó a oír gritos. Al alcanzar la puerta, por fin pudo escuchar claramente la discusión.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, desgraciado?! No tienes ningún derecho a presentarte en mi casa con demandas —gritó el Sr. Darcy, claramente enfadado.

Elizabeth no sabía si llamar a la puerta o esperar a que se calmara la situación. Las dos opciones parecían malas.

—¡Vengo a reclamar lo que me corresponde! —gritó el otro hombre. Elizabeth supuso que sería el jinete que se había encontrado.

—¡¿Lo que te pertenece, Wickham?! ¡¿Es una broma?!

—Quiero la rectoría.

—Hace años que la rechazaste. Te di más del dinero que te correspondía.

—Ya me lo he gastado.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decirme eso a la cara después de lo que hiciste?! —El Sr. Darcy gritó claramente furioso.

Elizabeth, después de percatarse del tono amenazante del Sr. Darcy, escuchó lo que indudablemente se trataba de un puñetazo. En ese momento, asustada, dejó la bandeja en una butaca situada al lado de la puerta y la abrió sin llamar.

Nada más entrar y ver la situación, no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de angustia. El Sr. Darcy se encontraba en el suelo, lanzando un puñetazo a la cara del otro hombre que, sin lugar a dudas, era el jinete de aquella mañana. Según le había parecido oír, su apellido era Wickham.

Los hombres no se habían percatado de la presencia de Elizabeth en la habitación, por lo que los golpes continuaron, Tras el puñetazo del Sr. Darcy, el hombre se recuperó y propició un golpe en el estómago de este, que gimió de dolor y colapsó en el suelo. Wickham, aprovechando la debilidad de su oponente, se lanzó contra él y comenzó a propiciarle puñetazos en la cara sin control.

Elizabeth, viendo la cara ensangrentada del Sr. Darcy, se lanzó contra la espalda el hombre y gritó con todas sus fueras por ayuda. Estaban en una zona alejada de la de los sirvientes, pero estaba segura de que alguien les oiría.

Wickam, para detenerla, la golpeó con el codo en el estómago y esta cayó al suelo. En ese instante, la Sra. Reynolds, acompañada por dos sirvientes, entró en el salón, Entre gritos de horror, lograron separar al hombre, que parecía haberse vuelto loco.

Elizabeth pudo incorporarse en el suelo a pesar del dolor y vio con alivio cómo el Sr. Darcy, aunque con dificultad, se levantaba. En ese momento, Wickham se percató de la presencia de la mujer que se había lanzado a su espalda para pararlo y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

—Vaya, vaya. Señorita, nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Ya veo por qué no quería que un hombre la acompañara a casa, después de todo parece ser usted la pu-

En una décima de segundo Elizabeth vio con horror cómo aquel desconocido trataba de insultarla de la peor forma mientras los dos sirvientes lo sujetaban y cómo el Sr. Darcy, lleno de ira, se lanzaba contra él de nuevo. Los sirvientes, sorprendidos, soltaron al hombre, que se abalanzó contra el Sr. Darcy de nuevo, cayendo los dos al suelo mientras se propinaban puñetazos. La sangre brotaba de sus rostros mientras Elizabeth gritaba que pararan.

—¡Sujetadlo! ¡Detenedlo! —gritó a los sirvientes mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Finalmente, los sirvientes lograron separar al hombre y llevarlo a rastras fuera de la casa. Elizabeth corrió hacia el suelo, donde el Sr. Darcy yacía gimiendo de dolor. A pesar de que lo único que quería en aquel momento era abrazarlo fuerte y tener el poder para de dar marcha atrás al tiempo, pronto reaccionó. En aquel momento, lo importante era ayudar al Sr. Darcy con el dolor que claramente estaba sufriendo.

—Sra. Reynolds, avise a algunos hombres del servicio para que me ayuden a cargar al Sr. Darcy hasta su cama y traiga agua y gasas para desinfectarle las heridas.

Bajo otros circunstancias, la orden hubiera sido considerada impropia de una sirvienta hacia su superior, sin embargo, en aquel momento, ninguna de las dos mujeres se planteó nada más allá del bienestar de su amo.

En cuanto la Sra. Reynolds salió corriendo hacia las cocinas, Elizabeth se acercó al Sr. Darcy, agachándose para estar a su altura, y acercó su mano lentamente para acariciar una de sus mejillas, llena de sangre y moretones, aún rojos por los recientes golpes.

—¿No pudo haber sido un poco más civilizado y haberlo echado con palabras? —preguntó Elizabeth en forma de reprimenda, aunque no sonó muy convincente, ya que las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por sus mejillas.

Ver aquel hombre fornido, siempre tan serio y conmedido, tirado en el suelo y lleno de sangre era algo que Elizabeth nunca hubiera imaginado. Era algo devastador que no quería que se volviera a repetir. Su corazón latía rápidamente, dolorido, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal y ella fuera la que estuviera sangrando en el frío suelo.

Lentamente, el Sr. Darcy entreabrió los ojos al oír sus palabras. Elizabeth, trató de sonreír al verlo ya consciente, aunque las lágrimas no dejaron que la felicidad perdurara mucho en su rostro. El Sr. Darcy la miró con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que se notaba que estaba dolorido y cansado. Lentamente, posó su mano sobre la que ella tenía aún en su mejilla.

Parecía que quería decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, cinco sirvientes entraron apresurados con la Sra. Reynolds y ayudaron al Sr. Darcy a incorporarse. Con alguna dificultad, lo cargaron hasta sus aposentos, donde lo dejaron sobre la cama. La Sra. Reynolds y Elizabeth los siguieron.

En cuento los hombres se fueron, el ama de llaves dejó los medicamentos sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama, y se giró hacia Elizabeth.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, querida —dijo la Sra. Reynolds con una sonrisa triste, fruto de ver a su amo en tal estado.

Sonrojándose por la situación que ahora se le planteaba, Elizabeth comenzó a protestar. —Pero-

—Nada de _peros_. Sé lo que vas a decir. Pero deberías curar tú al amo, querida —dijo la Sra. Reynolds, ahora con una sonrisa amable, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. —Y no solo porque eres su criada...

Elizabeth, confundida por las palabras de la Sra. Reynolds, decidió no darle más importancia y ponerse manos a la obra. El Sr. Darcy yacía completamente inconsciente mientras Elizabeth trataba de limpiarle las heridas de la cara con cuidado. Después de haber acabado, llamó a su ayuda de cámara para que le quitara las ropas ensangrentadas y le pusiera las de cama.

Una hora más tarde, el médico de la familia, requerido por la Sra. Reynolds, se acercó a la propiedad para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Mientras esperaba fuera de la habitación a que el médico saliera, Elizabeth empezó a preocuparse. El Sr. Darcy no se había vuelto a despertar desde aquel momento, aún en el salón.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo. Las heridas estaban bien desinfectadas — le explicó el médico después del examen. —Le he puesto un ungüento en las heridas del pecho, que tendrá que aplicarse una vez al día.

—¿Cuándo despertará, doctor?

—No puedo saberlo con certeza. Su cuerpo tiene que descansar tras los fuertes golpes, así que cuando se considere recuperado, se despertará.

Tras despedir al médico, Elizabeth volvió a entrar en los aposentos del Sr. Darcy. Se acercó a la cama, donde el hombre yacía profundamente dormido. Sabiendo que no dormiría bien aquella noche lejos de él, acercó el sillón del escritorio a la cama y se sentó a contemplarlo.

Sabía bien que el hecho de que una sirvienta pasara la noche en vela con su amo enfermo traería habladurías, pero en aquel momento esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Solo quería que el Sr. Darcy abriera los ojos, la mirara divertido y le pidiera un dulce, que ella le prepararía en aquel momento encantada.

Cuando cayó la noche, la Sra. Reynolds se acercó a la habitación a llevarle algo de comer y un poco de té. Miró a su amo preocupada, aunque Elizabeth la tranquilizó con las palabras del médico. Sorprendentemente, la Sra. Reynolds no hizo ningún comentario más, ni le preguntó si se pensaba quedar allí toda la noche. Solo le sonrió y le deseó buenas noches.

Elizabeth trató de comer algo, aunque su estómago se resentía, aún en nudos por los acontecimientos de aquel día. Mientras bebía el té, que le estaba sentando de maravilla, pensó por primera vez en la sucesión de acontecimientos de aquel día. Se había encontrado con un hombre que le había dado mala espina desde el principio y ,al parecer, el Sr. Darcy le conocía. Además, este sujeto había venido a hacer ciertas demandas que su amo se negaba a concederle.

Pero el altercado no solo se había producido por las demandas de Wickham, ya que Elizabeth recordaba claramente las palabras del Sr. Darcy: _¡__¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decirme eso a la cara después de lo que hiciste?!_. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso el Sr. Darcy? ¿Tenían un pasado común mayor del que ella se imaginaba? Elizabeth se preguntaba qué tipo de atrocidad podría haber cometido aquel hombre para que el Sr. Darcy, siempre tan frío y comedido, le hubiera atacado de un modo tan apasionado.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos no eran los únicos que ocupaban su mente. Aquel detestable hombre había tratado de insultarla de la peor manera cuando se percató de su presencia. Lo más sorprendente, sin embargo, había sido la reacción del Sr. Darcy, quién se había vuelto a lanzar furioso contra el hombre.

Elizabeth hubiera deseado que el Sr. Darcy se hubiera contenido y no hubiera vuelto a ponerse en peligro. Aunque la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza en aquel momento era por qué lo había hecho. ¿Qué había inducido a un hombre de su clase a defender la honorabilidad de una simple sirvienta? ¿Era solo una cuestión de ética y principios o había algo más?

El Sr. Darcy se movió en ese mismo instante levemente, ofreciendo por fin una señal de que volvía a estar parcialmente consciente, hecho que la alivió. Elizabeth se levanto y volvió a arroparlo en las sábanas y mantas, que se habían movido debido a su cambio de posición.

El Sr. Darcy volvía a permanecer sereno mientras yacía en la cama, y Elizabeth se quedó mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose por qué un hombre como aquel, prohibido para alguien como ella, tenía que ser el que le despertara ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos.

—Es usted un hombre peligroso, Sr. Darcy —susurró Elizabeth.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras!**

**Antes de nada, perdón por los posibles errores de escritura que pueda haber (a veces repasarlo no es suficiente).**

**Como habéis leído, el indeseable de Wickham ha hecho su aparición... y no será la única (desgraciadamente). Como se suele decir "hierba mala nunca muere", y menos en una historia de ficción. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción del Sr. Darcy? ¿Os esperabais que lo atacara? Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de a qué se refería con lo de "lo que hiciste" (todos los acontecimientos del original se mantienen con algún pequeño ajuste).**

**Por otra parte, hablando de cosas más alegres, ¿qué os ha parecido el momento 'no-shirt' del Sr. Darcy? (¡Quién fuera tan afortunada de estar ahí en ese momento! ¿Verdad?). Como habéis visto Elizabeth se va dando cada vez más cuenta de sus peligrosos sentimientos hacia el Sr. Darcy... ¿Qué estará sintiendo este por ella? ¿Alguna idea?**

**El próximo capítulo estará listo en unos 5-6 días. Espero seguir recibindo vuestros comentarios y que cada vez seamos más leyendo.**

**¡Un gran abrazo virtual desde España para todas! :D**

**Dalpaengi**


	6. Enfermera Parte I

**A/N: ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Enfermera. Parte I**

Elizabeth, intentando contener un bostezo, volvió a avivar el fuego por quinta vez aquella noche. El reloj de pared indicaba medianoche. En situación normal, ya hubiera estado durmiendo pero, aquella noche, no era una cualquiera.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama, observó al Sr. Darcy aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente. Solo se había movido un par de veces desde que lo tumbaran en la cama y, aunque el médico le había asegurado que era normal, Elizabeth no podía ocultar su inquietud ante tal situación.

Se dirigió al sillón que había colocado al lado de la cama del Sr. Darcy y se sentó de nuevo. Agotada, pero decidida a mantenerse despierta en caso de que el Sr. Darcy despertara, decidió buscar algo con lo que entretenerse y mantenerse alerta.

Su primera idea fue ir a buscar la novela que estaba leyendo, pero ello implicaría dejar al Sr. Darcy para ir hasta el otro ala de la casa. Además, no querría molestar a sus compañeros, que ya estarían durmiendo, por lo que esa idea quedaba descartada. Sus materiales para bordar también se encontraban en sus aposentos, y estaba convencida de que el Sr. Darcy no tendría nada para bordar en su habitación.

Sonriendo divertida por su ocurrencia, escaneó la habitación, en busca de algo que hacer. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron sobre un libro de cuero que yacía sobre la mesita de noche del Sr. Darcy. Levantándose, se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y cogió el libro. Observó con extrañeza que no tenía título y que parecía tener muchos años, por el desgaste de la piel que lo cubría.

Elizabeth, no pudiendo evitar su curiosidad, se dirigió de nuevo al sillón y abrió el extraño libro al sentarse. La primera página incluía solo un nombre y una fecha, escritos a pluma:

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_12 de abril de 1880_

Al pasar a la siguiente página, Elizabeth encontró una cita que conocía ampliamente, precedida de un texto escrito con una caligrafía que parecía ser de niño o, al menos, no de un adulto por sus vacilaciones.

_Este ha sido el regalo en mi decimotercer cumpleaños._

_Padre dice que siempre es bueno escribir lo que se piensa._

_No creo que vaya a escribir mucho en este libro._

_No entiendo por qué es bueno escribir las cosas que nos ocurren._

_Después de todo, el pasado es pasado. Si algo bueno ocurre siempre nos acordaremos._

_Si es malo... también lo recordaremos. Aunque no queramos._

_Así que, ¿para qué escribir?_

_Hamlet tenía razón, simplemente son_

"_Palabras, palabras, todo palabras"_

Al terminar de leer, Elizabeth cerró apresurada el libro. Y es que no era una novela, parecía ser una especie de diario del Sr. Darcy. A pesar de no querer escribir cuando se lo regalaron, las paginas estaban llenas, por que lo que debía haber cambiado de opinión.

Elizabeth sonrió con este pensamiento, imaginándose a un pequeño Sr. Darcy con 13 años, confuso por su regalo de cumpleaños. A pesar de ello, ni en aquella época parecía poder evitar mostrar su intelecto y conocimiento del mundo; después de todo, había citado a Shakespeare siendo aún un niño. Elizabeth se preguntó qué clase de infancia había tenido para convertirse en el hombre que era hoy.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Elizabeth no se dio cuenta de que el objeto de los mismos se había movido hasta que escuchó un débil gemido de dolor. El Sr. Dacry parecía al fin estar despertándose. Elizabeth respiró aliviada.

Dejando el libro sobre la mesita de nuevo, Elizabeth se inclinó sobre el Sr. Darcy, que intentaba abrir los ojos con dificultad.

—Sr. Darcy, ¿puede oírme?

El Sr. Darcy logró por fin abrir los ojos, que parecían confundidos. —¿Srta. Bennet?

—¡Qué alivio!— exclamó Elizabeth, pasándose la mano por el pelo despeinado.

—Srta. Bennet, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Elizabeth vio cómo intentaba incorporarse en la cama y lo ayudó a hacerlo sobre las almohadas.

—¿No se acuerda de lo ocurrido, Sr. Darcy?

El Sr. Darcy miró alrededor, percatándose obviamente de su situación y del hecho de que Elizabeth, su criada, estaba en sus aposentos a altas horas de la noche.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Elizabeth lo miró preocupada. —¿Se acuerda del hombre que lo visitó esta tarde?

Ante la mención de la visita, el ceño del Sr. Darcy se frunció concentrado. Finalmente, su rostro se tornó sombrío.

—¡¿Dónde está ese malnacido?!

—Tranquilícese, Sr. Darcy. El hombre ha sido expulsado de Pemberley.

Elizabeth notó cómo sus palabras lograban calmarlo, aunque la tensión no se había ido aún de su cuerpo.

—Recuerdo la pelea. Pero eso no explica qué hace usted en mis aposentos a estas horas, Srta. Bennet— dijo el Sr. Darcy, más confundido que enfadado.

Sonrojada, Elizabeth se volvió a sentar para relatarle lo sucedido. Cómo el doctor había venido a socorrerle tras las heridas recibidas.

—Le agradezco lo que ha hecho, pero debería estar usted en sus aposentos. Durmiendo.

—Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ha estado inconsciente durante horas— trató de justificarse Elizabeth, a pesar de que sabía que no era suficiente. En ese caso, un hombre del servicio tendría que haberse quedado con él.

El Sr. Darcy simplemente asintió, hecho que alivió a Elizabeth. Aún no estaba preparada para irse, a pesar de que ya sabía que se encontraba bien. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, no le incomodaba estar a solas con él a pesar de ser un hombre.

—Lamento que tuviera que presenciar el deplorable acontecimiento de esta tarde— dijo el Sr. Darcy, devolviendo a Elizabeth al presente.

—No tiene que disculparse por nada. Estoy segura de que tenía un motivo para reaccionar así— contestó Elizabeth, queriendo preguntarle por ese motivo que estaba convencida de que existía.

—Le agradezco que confíe en mí a pesar de no conocer los hechos— respondió el Sr. Darcy con una leve sonrisa. —El motivo existía, pero debería haberme controlado.

—Los sentimientos no son racionales y en ese momento estaba siendo guiado por ellos.

—Supongo que tiene razón, pero eso tampoco justifica mi comportamiento. Mi razón debería haber frenado a mis sentimientos.

Elizabeth sonrió ante tal ocurrencia. —Señor, ¿cuándo ha sido capaz la razón de frenar a los sentimientos? ¡Es algo inaudito! Puede que si el sentimiento no es muy fuerte pueda frenarlo, pero solo en ese caso.

El Sr. Darcy la miró divertido. —¿Así que está usted diciendo que no hemos avanzado nada en todos estos siglos de evolución?

—¡Por supuesto que hemos avanzado! Ahora poseemos la razón, pero ello no quiere decir que siempre nos rijamos por ella.

—¿Diría que eso es algo malo? El hecho de que la razón no sea siempre la que rija nuestras acciones.

Elizabeth meditó por un momento su pregunta. —No me atrevería a dar una respuesta definitiva, pero en mi opinión no es algo malo.

—¿No lo es?— preguntó el Sr. Darcy sorprendido.

—Puede que todos creamos que sería mejor rejirnos siempre por la razón. Pero, ¿qué sería la vida sin sentimientos y sin dejarnos llevar por ellos? La pasión y el amor por las cosas y las personas se desvanecería. ¿Qué sería la vida sin ellos?

—Me atrevo a decir que es usted una romántica.

—Puede ser— dijo Elizabeth misteriosamente, a lo que el Sr. Darcy respondió con una profunda carcajada.

—Hacía años que no me reía tanto como en su presencia.

—Me alegra divertirle— dijo Elizabeth pretendiendo estar molesta.

—Era un cumplido, Srta. Bennet— aclaró el Sr. Darcy. —No hay mucha gente que consiga hacerme reír.

—En ese caso, me siendo halagada, señor. —concluyó Elizabeth, provocando que los dos volvieran a reírse.

Cuando sus risas se diluyeron, los ojos de Elizabeth encontraron a los del Sr. Darcy mirándola fijamente. Nerviosa por su inquisitoria mirada, aunque también irracionalmente emocionada por ella, no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él. El Sr. Darcy era un hombre serio, aunque no por ello aburrido. Parecía solitario, pero todos en la casa lo adoraban como su señor. Reservado, mostraba su intelecto sin intentar abrumar al contrario. Con cada momento que pasaba en su presencia, Elizabeth se encontraba más cómoda junto a él, conectada al hombre, como si hubiera un hilo invisible que los uniera.

Finalmente, el mágico momento se rompió, debido a un bostezo que Elizabeth no pudo contener.

El Sr. Dacry, divertido, sonrió levemente. —Debería retirarse a sus aposentos. Es obvio que esta agotada.

—¿Está seguro de que no necesita nada más? —preguntó Elizabeth, aún sonrojada por el bostezo.

—Estoy seguro.

—Bien— dijo Elizabeth levantándose del sillón. —En ese caso me retiro.

Con una leve reverencia, Elizabeth se dirigió a la puerta de los aposentos. El sentimiento de irse era amargo. Por un lado, estaba agotada y solo quería tumbarse en la cama e irse a dormir. Por otro, no quería dejarlo solo, en caso de que necesitara algo o de que sufriera algún dolor durante su descanso.

—Srta. Bennet.

Elizabeth, alarmada, se dio la vuelta, esperando que le doliera algo.

—Mañana dígale a la Sra. Reynolds que la requiero en mis aposentos de nuevo. Puede dejar sus quehaceres a otra empleada.

—¿Señor?— preguntó confusa.

—Después de todo, necesito una enfermera.

Aún confusa, pero por algún motivo también emocionada, Elizabeth no pudo contener una risa nerviosa.

—¿Está seguro de que seré una buena enfermera? No tengo ningún tipo de experiencia.

—¿Cómo que no? Hoy ha actuado como tal. A su paciente no le duele nada y ha estado entretenido.

—Si lo mira de ese modo...

—Lo hago— le aseguró el Sr. Darcy. —Buenas noches, Srta. Bennet.

Con otra leve reverencia y una sonrisa, Elizabeth se dispuso a retirarse. —Buenas noches, Sr. Darcy.

Aquella fue la primera noche que Elizabeth soñó con el Sr. Darcy. En su sueño, ella todavía vivía con su familia en Hertfordshire. Conocía al Sr. Darcy porque este había venido a vivir con un amigo a la región por una temporada. Elizabeth no soportaba al hombre y él, por su parte, actuaba arrogante y superior.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Elizabeth recordaría el sueño vagamente. Confundida, se reiría, al pensar que esa trama sería imposible.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras!**

**Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón por estos 15 días sin actualizaciones. He tenido un montón de trabajo y poca inspiración. El resultado ha sido este. **

**En fin... ¡por fin han vuelto Elizabeth y Darcy! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Ha sido cortito porque MAÑANA subiré la segunda parte, que ya está prácticamente escrita. Veremos cómo continúa la relación entre la enfermera Elizabeth y el paciente Sr. Darcy. :P**

**Por cierto, ¿os ha gustado la referencia final al libro? Volverá a salir en el futuro ;)**

**Siento no haber podido responder a las últimas reviews, pero volveré a hacerlo a partir de ahora. ¡Así que espero más comentarios! ¡Pretty please! :D**

**Nos vemos mañana sin falta. Un abrazo virtual desde España,**

**Dalpaengi**


	7. Enfermera Parte II

**A/N: ¡A disfrutar! (Aseguraos de haber leído el capítulo anterior)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Enfermera. Parte II**

Elizabeth se despertó a la mañana siguiente al oír un ruido en la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia la ventana, se percató de que el sol ya estaba brillando alto en el cielo. Era obviamente más tarde de lo que acostumbraba a levantarse. Mucho más.

—Elizabeth, ¿estás despierta?— preguntó la Sra. Reynolds, volviendo a llamar a la puerta.

—Sí, sí. Un momento, Sra. Reynolds.

Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse algo por encima de su camisón. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a la Sra. Reynolds con una sonrisa amable.

—Lo lamento mucho Sra. Reynolds. No sé cómo he podido quedarme dormida. Nunca me había ocurrido— se disculpó apresuradamente Elizabeth.

—No te preocupes, querida. El Sr. Darcy ya me ha informado de que hoy le atenderás a él directamente— explicó el ama de llaves. —Así que me ha dicho que no hay prisa en que te dirijas a sus aposentos. Tómate tu tiempo.

Con otra leve sonrisa, la Sra. Reynolds se despidió de ella, dejando a Elizabeth aún más confundida de lo que se había encontrado la noche anterior. ¿El Sr. Darcy había hablado ya con la Sr. Reynolds? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en que hoy lo atendiera ella de nuevo? Percatándose de que no encontraría respuestas a estas preguntas, sino más incógnitas, se dispuso a prepararse rápidamente para sus quehaceres.

Diez minutos más tarde, tras beber una rápida taza de té en las cocinas, se dirigió a los aposentos del Sr. Darcy. Al llamar a la puerta, recibió un "adelante" por parte de este y, al entrar, se lo encontró postrado en la cama, como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

—Buenos días, Srta. Bennet.

—Buenos días, Sr. Darcy— dijo ella tras cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al sillón donde se había sentado la noche anterior. —Siento mucho la tardanza. Es la primera vez que me quedo dormida.

—No se preocupe. Le dije a la Sr. Reynolds que no la despertara temprano si se quedaba dormida.

—Sr. Darcy, no era necesario— dijo ella sonrojándose.

—Ayer se quedó conmigo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Elizabeth, sin nada que responder, simplemente asintió. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Sr. Darcy, ¿quiere que le traigan el desayuno ahora?— llamó la Sr. Reynolds desde el pasillo.

—Sí, Sr. Reynolds— contestó el Sr. Darcy antes de dirigirse a Elizabeth. —¿Ha desayunado ya, Srta. Bennet?

—Mmm. He tomado una taza de té.

El Sr. Darcy negó con la cabeza, su ceño fruncido en desaprobación. Justo en ese instante, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez, Hannah, una de las criadas compañeras de Elizabeth, entró cargada con una bandeja. En el momento en que esta se percató de quién estaba en la habitación con el Sr. Darcy, abrió los ojos sorprendida y frenó en seco.

—Hannah. ¿Podrías dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita?

—Mmm. Sí, Sr. Darcy— logró articular la criada.

A pesar de que el Sr. Darcy no se había percatado de la reacción de la criada, Elizabeth sí lo había hecho. Avergonzada, no levantó la cabeza hasta que la mujer abandonó la habitación.

—¿Le ocurre algo, Srta. Bennet?

—¿Qué?— preguntó Elizabeth sobresaltada, fijando su mirada en la de él. —No, nada.

El Sr. Darcy volvió a fruncir el ceño. —No me mienta. Es obvio que el ocurre algo.

Elizabeth, finalmente decidida, decidió expresar su opinión. —Sr. Darcy, creo que sería mejor que regresara a mis quehaceres diarios.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque, señor, soy su empleada— dijo Elizabeth, un poco más defensiva de lo que pretendía. —Mi trabajo requiere que limpie y ayude en la cocina.

El Sr. Darcy sopesó unos momentos qué decir antes de reponerle. —Srta. Bennet, no era mi intención incomodarla. Peo tampoco entiendo por qué actúa a la defensiva.

—¿De verdad no lo entiende?— preguntó Elizabeth, entre sorprendida y enfadada. —¿No le parece que esta situación es cuanto menos extraordinaria, en el más sentido estricto de la palabra?

—No sé por qué encuentra esta situación fuera de lo normal— expresó el Sr. Darcy, obviamente enfadado. —Como ha dicho, soy su patrón. Este le ha pedido que lleve a cabo algo diferente a lo que hace cada día. ¿Es eso algo tan extraño y condenable?

Exasperada, Elizabeth trató de mantener la calma antes de volver a hablar. ¿Por qué, a pesar de ser inteligente, el Sr. Darcy se mostraba a veces tan cabezota y testarudo?

—Sr. Darcy, por supuesto que puede, como mi patrón, enviarme a realizar otra tarea. La naturaleza de la tarea es la parte extraordinaria, no el hecho en sí.

—Aunque tenga usted razón y la tarea sea peculiar, no entiendo por qué se ha enfadado tanto— expresó el Sr. Darcy, sonando indignado. —¡Casi le he dado un día de vacaciones!

Ante sus palabras, las mejillas se Elizabeth se tornaron rojas pero, en esta ocasión, de ira. —¿Así que ahora le tengo que dar las gracias?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Es lo que parece. Acaba de insinuar indignado que casi me acaba de dar un día de vacaciones... ¡como si tuviera que estar agradecida!

—Srta. Bennet, creo que-

—¡Déjelo!— gritó Elizabeth, levantándose del sillón, llena de rabia y cansancio por la noche casi en vela. —Disfrute del desayuno, que está enfriándose. Bajaré a las cocinas para ayudar. Si requiere algo solo tiene que hacer sonar la campana y vendré de inmediato. No tiene sentido que me quede aquí sentada esperando. ¡Buenos días!

Sin una mirada más a su jefe, Elizabeth salió de la habitación. Solo cuando se encontró en el oscuro pasillo, pegada a la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Había ido en contra de las órdenes de su patrón! Y para colmo... ¡le había gritado!

Elizabeth siempre había sido consciente de su carácter impulsivo, pero creía haberlo contenido desde el accidente. Después de todo, ahora era solo una simple criada. Sin embargo, el Sr. Darcy parecía sacar lo mejor, y ahora lo peor, de ella, de su antiguo yo.

Sopesando sus posibilidades, decidió seguir adelante con lo que le había dicho al Sr. Darcy. Puede que en ese momento ya estuviera despedida. Esperaba que no. No tendría otro lugar al que ir. Por ello, por miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad, a su patrón, se dirigió a las cocinas.

* * *

Elizabeth no supo nada del Sr. Darcy en toda la mañana y, para su sorpresa, tampoco en toda la tarde. La campana nunca sonó y cando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Elizabeth se enteró de que la Sr. Reynolds había sido la encargada de subirle la bandeja.

A lo largo del día, a Elizabeth la rodearon cuchicheos por parte de algunas de las criadas. Estaba claro que Hannah, conocida en la mansión por sus cotilleos, había divulgado lo que había visto.

Elizabeth sabía que había actuado mal. No debería haber gritado y tampoco debería haberse negado a seguir órdenes, pero también era consciente de que el Sr. Darcy había obrado mal. No era algo normal ordenar a una criada cuidar de su amo enfermo. Además, Elizabeth no se había olvidado de que seguía llamándola Srta. Bennet y tratándola de usted. ¿Qué le pasaba al Sr. Darcy?

Justo cuando se encontraba terminando de limpiar el despacho del Sr. Darcy, Elizabeth oyó cerrarse la puerta de los aposentos del mismo. Al asomarse al pasillo, vio salir de la habitación a Claire, una de las criadas que no pertenecía al grupo cotilla de Hannah.

Claire era un poco más baja que Elizabeth, pecosa y pelirroja. Al tener la misma edad que esta, se llevaban bastante bien y su relación había sido cordial hasta el momento.

—¡Claire!— la llamó Elizabeth para que se acercara.

—¿Elizabeth?

—¿El Sr. Darcy ha llamado al servicio?— preguntó Elizabeth, sorprendida porque no la había llamado a ella directamente.

—Sí, ha preguntado por el ungüento que el doctor le mandó aplicarse. Se estaba quejando de unos dolores.

Elizabeth se sintió horrible al escuchar esas palabras. El ungüento se lo había dado directamente el doctor a ella para que le ayudara a aplicárselo en caso de que le doliera más. —¿Vas ahora a por él?

—Sí. Ha pedido también una taza de té.

En ese momento, a Elizabeth se le ocurrió una idea para volver en son de paz a sus aposentos.

—Claire, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

La criada asintió, curiosa por la petición de Elizabeth.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Elizabeth acababa de freír media docena de rosquillas de vainilla. Complacida con su trabajo, colocó el dulce junto a un té negro en una bandeja y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia los aposentos del Sr. Darcy. Hacia diez minutos que Claire le había subido el ungüento, asegurándole que el té llegaría pronto.

Al llamar a la puerta, Elizabeth oyó un leve "entra, Claire". Tomando otro profundo respiro, abrió la puerta. Se encontró al Sr. Darcy tumbado de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda. Confundida, se acercó a él.

—Puedes dejar el té en la mesita e irte, Claire— gimió en Sr. Darcy, obviamente dolorido.

Elizabeth así lo hizo, pero no se fue. En vez de eso, se arrodilló frente al Sr. Darcy, que tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando soportar el dolor. En ese momento, a Elizabeth se le olvidaron los hechos que la habían estado persiguiendo todo el día. Lo único importante era que el Sr. Darcy estaba obviamente pasándolo mal, y ella esperaba poder aliviarlo. Aunque fuera levemente.

—Sr. Darcy, ¿dónde le duele exactamente?— preguntó suavemente Elizabeth, no pudiendo evitar pasar su mano por su pelo, que se encontraba totalmente despeinado con tanto movimiento.

Al sonido de la voz de Elizabeth y de su mano en su pelo, el Sr. Darcy abrió los ojos, su expresión sorprendida. —¿Srta. Bennet?

—¿Dónde le duele?

—La espalda— logró decir el Sr. Darcy. _—_A la altura de las costillas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Elizabeth dio la vuelta alrededor de la cama, para colocarse frente a su espalda. Cogió el ungüento que se encontraba en la mesita y se subió a la cama para alcanzar la zona dolorida. Bajo otras circunstancias, Elizabeth nunca se habría subido al lecho de un hombre, pero en aquel momento ese era el último de sus pensamientos.

Con cuidado, Elizabeth retiró hacia arriba la camisa del Sr. Darcy, hasta ver la zona de las costillas, que se encontraba completamente morada. Tras abrir el bote con el ungüento, cogió un poco en sus manos y las posó sobre la piel enrojecida.

El Sr. Darcy gimió, una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa. Elizabeth, percatándose en ese momento de la situación se sonrojó. Después de todo, era la primera vez que tocaba la piel desnuda de un hombre.

—Intenté aplicarme yo mismo el ungüento. Pero es un poco difícil alcanzar la espalda de uno mismo— explicó el Sr. Darcy con humor. —Un pequeño fallo de cálculo.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario y comenzó a esparcir el ungüento por la zona amoratada. Tras cubrir todo el área, se bajó de la cama, dejando el ungüento de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Después, se dirigió a sentarse al sillón, para estar de nuevo frente al Sr. Darcy.

—Tendrá que estar un rato en esa postura, hasta que el ungüento se seque.

—Lo que sea para que se pase este maldito dolor.

Así, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Elizabeth se acordó del té.

—Le he traído la taza de té que pidió.

El Sr. Darcy dirigió la vista hasta la bandeja y vio las rosquillas.

—Y algo más por lo que veo— dijo él sonriendo.

Elizabeth rió, sonrojándose— Pretendía ser una ofrenda de paz.

—¿Una ofrenda de paz?

—Sí... por lo de esta mañana— explicó Elizabeth, mirando al suelo. —No debí haberle gritado ni haberle desobedecido.

El Sr. Darcy se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Elizabeth y que esta le mirara.

—Yo también lo lamento. No debí haberle dado esa orden. Entiendo por qué actuó así.

Elizabeth asintió, agradecida por el malentendido aclarado.

—Sin embargo... —dijo el Sr. Darcy, preocupando de nuevo a Elizabeth. —¿Puedo aun así probar la ofrenda de paz?

Al oír la petición, Elizabeth no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Y es que con los nervios de toda la mañana, creía que la despediría.

—¡Por supuesto!

Elizabeth alcanzó al Sr. Darcy la taza de té y una rosquilla. Este, la invitó a que se uniera a él. Elizabeth aceptó, cogiendo ella otra.

—Mmmm. No sé por qué la Sr. Reynolds la contrató como criada y no cocinera.

Elizabeh rió ante tal ocurrencia. —Bueno, la Sr. Reynolds no sabía de mis habilidades hasta que llegué aquí. Además, respondí a un anuncio específico y, después de todo, no sé apenas cocinar, solo hago repostería.

—¿No sabe cocinar?— preguntó confuso el Sr. Darcy. Después de todo, toda criada sabía cocinar, al provenir de orígenes humildes

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. —Nunca había tenido la necesidad de aprender.

Antes de que el Sr. Darcy pudiera preguntarle por qué, llamaron a la puerta, y la Sra. Reynolds entró en la habitación.

—¡Oh!— exclamó la Sr. Reynolds al percatarse de la presencia de Elizabeth. —Sr. Darcy, venía a preguntarse si desea algo para cenar.

—No gracias, Sra. Reynolds. ¡Tengo rosquillas!— exclamó el Sr. Darcy, enseñándole el dulce como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Este hecho que provocó que las dos mujeres rieran.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches entonces Sr. Darcy— dijo la Sr. Reynolds con una sonrisa. —Elizabeth.

Ambos despidieron al ama de llaves y tras oír cerrarse la puerta, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

—Elizabeth...

—¿Sí?— contestó Elizabeth espontáneamente, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que esa era a primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

—Me acabo de percatar, gracias a la Sra. Reynolds, de que nunca la he llamado por su nombre.

Elizabeth se rió ante tal ocurrencia. —Me ha estado llamado "Srta. Bennet" y "Srta. Elizabeth" y tratándome de usted a pesar de nuestras diferencias sociales. ¿Tampoco se ha percatado de eso?

—Bueno, supongo que sí me he dado cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace?— preguntó Elizabeth.

El Sr. Darcy sopesó su respuesta. Obviamente ni él la tenía clara. —No sabría darle una respuesta clara. El día que nos conocimos se presentó como "Elizabeth Bennet" y yo me dirigí a usted formalmente, pensando que se trataba de una dama, no de una empleada.

Elizabeth sonrió, acordándose de la escena. —Así que... ¿ha seguido llamándome así por costumbre?

—Podría decirse que sí.

Elizabeth asintió, divertida por la explicación que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando.

—Quizás es hora de que me empiece a tutear. Después de todo, soy una simple criada.

El Sr. Darcy, ante sus palabras, se giró y acabó mirándola fijamente, hecho que comenzó a poner nerviosa a Elizabeth.

—Es usted un misterio, Srta. Bennet.

—¿Yo?— preguntó ella sorprendida. —En absoluto.

—Sí que lo es, Srta. Bennet— dijo el Sr. Darcy con una leve sonrisa. —Pero algún día lo descubriré.

—Si usted lo dice, Sr. Darcy— contestó ella divertida.

—Lo digo... Elizabeth.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras!**

**Ohhhhh... "Elizabeth" :D **

**En fin, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta la segunda parte de "Elizabeth, la enfermera" :P**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que ambos se están acercando cada vez más. Por lo menos el Sr. Dacry va a empezar a tutearla. En cuanto al misterio de Elizabeth, no tardará en descubrirlo, ya que es bastante obvio. Darcy sabe que una criada no actuaría como lo hace ella...**

**El próximo capítulo estará aquí el viernes. Espero ver muchas, muchas reviews. ¡Pretty please! ;)**

**Hasta entonces, un abrazo virtual desde España,**

**dalpaengi**


End file.
